


blue as the night sky

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Married Couple, Shopping, Supportive Tony Stark, Tony Stark drank his appreciate-my-wife juice folks, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: He paced the little corridor between the cublicles, wishing she'd let him order her a tailor so they could do this at home. "It's not as fun," she'd said, and Tony had understood what she meant, he thought.They were in one of the best ready-to-wear gala dresses shops he knew. The walls were a cream color, the curtains of the cubicles too, and the floor were black, polished hardwood. It was beautiful.Shewas gorgeous.Pepperony Bingo Fill, G4: Trans CharacterTony Stark Bingo Fill, T4: Dressing Room - (card 3026)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	blue as the night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErjaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/gifts).



> A little FLOOF fest fic to celebrate both trans Pepper, who is a queen and deserves so much more love, and the anniversary of Iron Man with that beautiful shot of Tony seeing her in her dress at that one party. 
> 
> Thank you to Erja for the insane pompoming that filled my heart to burst 💕

She was finally healed, and Tony knew how much she'd both dreaded and looked forward to this moment, the moment she could say good bye to breast forms forever and shop for dresses and suits that'd fit her body for real. He knew how she'd worried her lips and rubbed her eyes trying to picture it, and then felt sad it wasn't there yet. It was now. 

He paced the little corridor between the cublicles, wishing she'd let him order her a tailor so they could do this at home. "It's not as fun," she'd said, and Tony had understood what she meant, he thought. 

They were in one of the best ready-to-wear gala dresses shops he knew. The walls were a cream color, the curtains of the cubicles too, and the floor were black, polished hardwood. It was beautiful. 

_She_ was gorgeous. 

Tony felt his cheeks warm up on the spot when Pepper finally pushed the curtain back to show him the first dress she'd chosen. He thought he very well might swallow his tongue. 

"What? Doesn't look good? Stop looking at me like that, I don't know what it means." Pepper laughed at Tony's face, but there was real worry there somewhere so Tony shook himself off. 

"Step on me, please," he blurted out first thing. 

Her eyes widen before she laughed, a real, crystalline laugh this time, her smile so big Tony had to step forward and kiss her right away. 

"We can't do that here," she pushed him away when Tony started feeling her sides in the light pink silk dress she'd gone for first. 

"I'm checking the cut of it, that's allowed," he answered, leaning up again to kiss her smile. "You look incredible."

"So we're taking it," 

"Did I stutter, Mrs Stark?" 

"Alright, get out again, I have another one to try," she chuckled, effectively pushing him out, the wink she sent him as she pulled the curtains closed again much freer than she'd looked the first time around.

The shop assistant girl peeked her head in just long enough to slide Tony a chair to sit in, and then was gone again. 

"Thank you," he smiled at her, distractedly sitting down, his eyes trained on Pepper's stocking-clad feet under the curtain. 

He thought he saw a hint of blue. Couldn't be sure it was gone too quickly. 

Until she pulled the curtain again, slowly, very slowly, and Tony's jaw dropped open. 

He thought he made a noise, whether it was a squeak or a moan he couldn't tell. All he knee was what he saw. The now universal truth that blue was indeed Pepper's color, nothing could change his mind after this. 

The dress she wore this time flew around her waist and, when she made a little twirl, he saw it had elegant flaps going all down her sides at her back. The cleavage was the place Tony would die in, probably, and the bottom hem fell right at her knees. 

"Put your shoes back on," he whispered, pointing with his fingers like an excited kid as if she wouldn't know which one he meant. 

The black stilettos just worked to make her legs look even more endless than they naturally looked. Her ankles thin and nestled in lacy black straps. 

"Damn," Tony drawn out the word. He rubbed his face harshly, sitting up in his chair a bit. "Walk to me, femme fatale," he bit his lip. 

Pepper smiled, a little shyly, and did as he said, swaying her hips just so, her hands fidgeting a bit at her sides. 

"That's the one you saw all those months ago, isn't it? The one you didn't want to show me until you could wear it?" Tony asked, but he was positive this was the one, had to be. 

Pepper hummed. 

"Like it?" 

"If my wanting to make love to you in said dress right here right now qualifies as liking it then yes, I think I fucking love it."

"You're too much," 

"You're beautiful,"

"We're not having sex here, Tony,"she said, crossing her arms as she smirked at him. 

"A guy can try," Tony sighed wistfully. 

"Isn't it too loose?" She asked, "here?" She hooked her thumbs in the armpit hems of the dress, pulling a bit. 

"We can ask my tailor to fit it to you better, it's nothing to do," he said softly, finally getting up. "Marry me again?" 

"Stop that," she said, but she was grinning so Tony didn't give her much credit. 

He took her hand, made her swirl around so she'd face the mirror again. Then he hugged her from behind, looped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder - a tight fit with those heels. 

"How do you feel?" He asked, searching her face in their reflection. 

Her lips twitched a little, her brows lifting for a second before she smiled again. 

"Good," she nodded, "Really good."

**Author's Note:**

> I quick-wrote like, 4 fills for the bingo yesterday so there will be more Pepperony in the upcoming days 😊  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
